


a therapeutic touch

by Thewordlover



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 2.07 AU, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewordlover/pseuds/Thewordlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will slowly reached his hand out to the side, and rested it on top of chiton’s. both men froze, and then chilton twisted his fingers around and held on loosely. will looked over at his new, strange housemate and realized with a start that he was glad chilton was here, glad he could help him. bitterness was still in the air due to their relationship in the hospital, but things had a way of settling into a fragile peace after you both faced the same cannibalistic murderer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a therapeutic touch

**Author's Note:**

> au where will and chilton hide out in wolf trap until the storm blows over.

evening fell, and chilton finally stopped pacing up and down the hallways, rambling about hannibal lector and the inept fbi ("i have one kidney! i use a cane! i can barely tie my own shoes, much less murder anyone!'). will warmed up some leftover pasta and they ate in awkward silence, then settled into the living room. sprawled on the couch, the dogs piled on, ignoring chiltin's feeble protests about hair and dirt. will frowned and said, deadpan, "they are part of the deal at the casa de graham."

 

"fine," chilton pouted, and even let a hand skim daisy's fair back. as the show ran, will noticed the contortions chilton kept making, his whole body twisting this way and that.

"is it the food? that pasta was only two days old..."

"no," chilton panted, face flushed. "just... my, uh, my abdomen is still.. sensitive."

will nodded, then stood up and walked upstairs. chilton waited, puzzled, until will returned with a pillow.

chilton took it with a nod of thanks and settled it behind him.

"better?" will asked, distracted by winston starting to mouth his sock.

"quite."

they finished ugly betty, and will flipped the channel to nature. they watched penguins walk across miles of white ice. chilton let out a sigh that turned into a whimper.

will slowly reached his hand out to the side, and rested it on top of chilton's. both men froze, and then chilton twisted his fingers around and held on loosely. will looked over at his new, strange housemate and realized with a start that he was glad chilton was here, glad he could help him. bitterness was still in the air due to their relationship in the hospital, but things had a way of settling into a fragile peace after you both faced the same cannibalistic murderer.

"i heard once, from alana bloom, that massage can be restorative to tense muscles... and wounds."

will eyed chiltin's belly, and the latter blushed.

"i'm fine," he said, twisting his hand free.

"dr. chilton... frederick... you've been thrashing on my couch for the past hour. it's disturbing winston."

at hearing his name, the dog looked up and smiled at the two men.

and for once, _frederick_ held no malice coming from will's lips.

"why do you care if i experience tolerable discomfort?"

"...you might have to still run. or maybe i'm feeling charitable. do you want it or not? it's not as if you're free to go to a professional right now."

 

will's eyes bored into chiltin's, and then chilton grabbed will's hand and placed it on his own navel.

"okay... this is rather unorthodox... but i am open to the idea."

will slowly pulled chiltin's shirt out of his pants, and ghosted his fingers over the doctor's skin. will felt the scar rise up under his fingers, a line of thick scar tissue and scabs. chilton hissed at the touch, face contorting.

"sorry."

will rubbed his fingers gently along the edges, then added his right hand and squished the skin. chilton leaned back against the couch, teeth grit but face calm, and will scooted closer, adding a tapping action that made chilton seem to purr. he didn't really understand the subconscious yearning that made had spurred him to this, but he knew that it felt good to help people, even if they were dr. frederick chilton. an ass, a pompous, unethical ass, but also innocent of murder. chilton was a strung up marionette in hannibal lecter's collection now. like will.

will grew bolder, rubbing his hands up to chilton's chest and leaning against his arm. chiltin's skin was smooth and firm where it wasn't scarred, and soon he was tangling his fingers in will's hair.

"does this help?" will murmured, rubbing his nails gently around chilton's belly button.

a contented sigh was his only response. the clenched jaw had smoothed, and the horrifying events of the morning felt far away, like a dream. will leaned forward and gently kissed chilton's scar, which felt soft and fragile against his lips. chilton coughed, but didn't pull away.

winston climbed up into the space between chilton and will, and chilton didn't even flinch, just leaned onto the dog, letting will unbutton his shirt without comment. will leaned his scruffy face onto his chest, felt their body heat mingle.

it was suddenly quite late. will sagged onto chilton's (frederick's?) chest, and they fell asleep like that, a calm huddle of men and dogs, safe for the night.


End file.
